


No One Cares

by mrsbillyhargrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Hopper is a Good Dad™, Joyce is a Good Mom™, Karen is pushy, Multi, Neil Hargrove is a Dick™, Will accidentally becomes best friends with Billy after finding out he's gay, anyway hope y'all like it, as usual, child abuse is kinda in this¿, eleven adopts billy, i hope this is good, my take on season 3, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: Basically Billy doesn't know about the upside down.Until he's in it.And no one cares that he's missing.Except for one Steve Harrington





	1. What the fuck just happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Remember:
> 
> 1\. If you like, leave kudos or a comment OR IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE BOTH  
> 2\. If you don't like, comment on what I can do better
> 
>  
> 
> Love y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy crashes his car and ends up in the upside down.
> 
> Sorry this one is short, the next one will be longer.

Music blared from the camaro as Billy sped down the streets of Hawkins. It was late at night, so it's not like it mattered that he was speeding and not giving a shit. No one was on the road. Besides, Billy _had_ to get out of here. Neil had beaten the shit out of him. He couldn't live there anymore. So Billy decided to leave.  ~~And he might be stopping by Steve's house to take him with him.~~

But once Billy reached the town line, he noticed something on the road. Some sort of fucked up dog. Billy swerved off the road to avoid hitting it and ended up crashing his car into a tree. He tried to stay conscious but couldn't keep his eyes open.

The "fucked up dog" stalked over to where Billy lay in his car, and nudged open the already broken driver's side door. It sniffed at Billy, and took his sleeve and dragged him out of the car. It continued to drag him throughout the woods, until it reached the tree ( the one with the opening to the upside down). It stopped for just a second, then dragged Billy into the Upside Down. The demo dog then just decided to leave Billy there, and it walked away.

 

~~~~

 

When Billy woke up, he wondered if he was dead. And if he was in purgatory. But then his memories of last night started coming back to him. How he had been beaten so bad that he could barely move, how he had tried to run away, how he had swerved off the road cause of some dog, and how he had crashed into a tree. Fuck.

Billy looked around and realized he was nowhere near where he had crashed. 

"What the fuck?"

Billy ran a hand through his hair, and freaked out for a moment when he realized it wasn't long anymore. But then he remembered that Neil had called him a faggot and fucking cut his hair. 

Billy looked around again, and noticed that everything wasn't kind of.... off. Everything had a blue tint, and there was stuff floating around.

"Did I try drugs _again_?" 

Billy stood up and started walking through where ever the fuck he was. He stopped when he saw that dog again. And he saw it was eating something, a deer maybe? But dogs don't eat deer.....

He decided to just keep on walking past it. But then Billy stepped on a twig and it startled the dog. And the dog turned to him, Andy open its fucking face up. Billy screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!?!?"


	2. Why do you care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one cares that Billy is gone.
> 
> Except Steve.

"Goddammit where the fuck is Max?"

"Maybe her asshole brother decided not to take her."

"Maybe he dropped her off in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe-"

"GodDAMMIT guys! Billy's not  _so_ bad!" Steve yelled from the sofa in Mike's basement. Everyone in the Party turned and looked at him with disgusted faces.

"I mean, guys, I'm friends with him now. So back off a little bit, will ya?" And it was true. After Billy had  **surprisingly** apologized, him and Steve started to hang out.  ~~And maybe sometimes Steve fucked him.~~ Billy was probably one of his best friends now. They told each other everything. Billy knew that Steve had crazy anxiety, Steve knew that Billy was abused. They had gotten close.

"Steve we get that, but-"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, my stepdad had to drop me off," Max said as she ran down the stairs. Steve flinched when he heard her mention her stepdad. But then he realized that Billy _hadn't_ dropped her off.

"Why didn't Billy drop you off?" 

Max turned to look at him and gave him the same disgusted look everyone else had given him before. 

"He was gone when I went into his room to get him. His window was open and his car was gone. He probably just ran away. But it's not like I care. I'm glad he left. Now I won't  have to deal with him and his bullshit."

Steve looked up when she said she didn't care.

"Why don't you care? He could be in trouble or something."

"Steve relax," Dustin said as he walked over to him. "Max is right. He probably just got sick of this place and ran away." Dustin puffed out his chest and deepened his voice. "I'm so sick of this shithole, this place isn't tubular, I'm leaving." Everyone laughed. Except Steve.

"Guys knock it off. I'm gonna go look for him."

"Steve he's probably okay-"

"It doesn't hurt to check."

So Steve left the Wheeler house and got in his car. 

And he started driving.

 

He was going to find Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't that long either, I'm trying you guys. ALSO if you notice, in almost all of my fics I make Billy have short hair, and that's because his mullet sucks and if you disagree you can fight me JK PLS DONT FIGHT ME


End file.
